


Забота

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "При простуде полезны прогревания"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Забота

\- Я о тебе позабочусь.  
Это не забота, думает Гало, с трудом отрывая чугунную голову от подушки. Это какая-то пытка.  
Лио заставляет его сесть посреди разворошенной постели, раздевает деловито, высвобождая из пропотевшей домашней футболки и шорт и совершенно не торопясь приносить свежие. Ладонь перепархивает с бедра на лопатку быстрой птицей, пальцы обводят позвонки, хищно ныряют вниз и теперь изводят чувствительную кожу под коленкой.  
Когда Гало успел стать таким чувствительным к прикосновениям?  
\- Меня не было всего полтора дня, а ты умудрился заболеть, глупый, - сетует Лио, сокрушенно качая головой. - Ты же даже из дома не выходил. Как так?  
«Не знаю».  
Гало сердито отворачивается, облизывая сухие губы, и ему кажется, слюна тотчас испаряется с них с шипением. Дома жарко будто в пекле, комната оплывает крупными восковыми каплями, и свеча горит прямо внутри Гало. Он сам – свеча.  
«Не знаю, как. Наверное, зря футболку нацепил, ходил без нее и не знал бед. Я даже забыл, когда в последний раз валялся с проклятой простудой. Не нравится – пореже уходи. Пореже оставляй меня одного».  
Когда Гало успел стать таким чувствительным к одиночеству?  
\- Замерз, - бурчит он и пытается натянуть одеяло, но цепкие руки тут же его отнимают.  
\- Нет, подожди. Надо натереть тебе спину и грудь согревающей мазью. И как следует укутать…  
\- Она жжется, - недовольно говорит Гало.  
\- Еще как, - радостно соглашается Лио.  
Гало от возмущения заходится сухим кашлем и демонстративно ложится на живот, надеясь, что Лио догадается, куда его только что послали. В переносном, разумеется, смысле.  
Не то чтобы Гало против близости, но голова все еще кружится, а воздух дрожит, будто в комнате вместо пола раскаленный асфальт.  
Похоже, у Гало и в самом деле сильный жар.  
Он вздрагивает, когда на спину наваливается, беспокоя ноющие мышцы, дразнящая тяжесть.  
\- Я подумал: ну ее, в самом деле, эту мазь. Она жжется, - самым невозмутимым тоном сообщает Лио, и Гало фыркает, пытаясь спихнуть его с себя. Лио коротко вздыхает и, не отлепляясь от Гало, каким-то чудом стаскивает с себя куртку и штаны. Фокусник. - Давай я принесу аспирин, и ляжем спать пораньше?  
\- Угу, - бормочет Гало, стараясь не тревожить колючий ком в глотке.  
Следующие пять минут он проводит, вслушиваясь в негромкое сопение и вздрагивая от почти невесомых, щекотных прикосновений к ребрам. Нос распух, но Гало все равно остро ощущает чужой сладкий запах. Им пропахло все в доме. Особенно – футболки Гало, которые он малодушно перестал игнорировать. Вот и результат – размяк и заболел…  
\- Ты что, решил забить на аспирин и просто уснул? - обиженно тянет он, от возмущения даже забыв о больном горле.  
\- Ты теплый.  
\- У тебя нет совести.  
\- Но ты теплый, - резонно замечает Лио.  
Гало и сам почти проваливается в душный сон, когда чувствует, как по коже будто проходится огромный шершавый язык от макушки до поджавшихся пальцев босых ног.  
Он хрипло выдыхает и понимает: Лио вовсе не спит. Лио мокро тычется губами за ухом и трется о бедра Гало быстрыми бесстыжими движениями, вертится ужом. Или это Гало под ним вертится? Он уже сам не осознает.  
Гало кажется, у него температура под сорок. За сорок, за двести сорок. Бывает вообще такая у человека? У живущего с живым огнем - бесспорно. У проводящего с огнем каждую ночь - тем более.  
Гало дергается, пытаясь освободиться, уйти от этой пытки, но слышит только:  
\- При простуде полезны прогревания.  
Тонкие пальцы вплетаются во взмокшие волосы, ерошат легонько, посылая по всему тему истому и дрожь.  
\- Какой ты разморенный… Горячий…  
\- Сейчас я как найду, где у тебя горячо, как засуну, - мрачно обещает Гало, смаргивая пот.  
\- Засунешь что? - интересуется Лио ехидно, и Гало задыхается от обилия вариантов, а сразу следом – закашливается.  
\- Прости, - бормочет Лио пристыженно и сползает на бок.  
\- Нет. – Гало справляется со сбившимся дыханием. - Давай... как было. Просто медленно.  
«Чтоб я мог дышать. Вообще. И тобой».  
Лио снова укладывается сверху, распластывается по нему самым жарким, самым ласковым на свете одеялом. Губы нежат кожу на шее, Лио дует на нее, отстраняется - спину и ягодицы тут же обжигает прохладой. Как странно, думает Гало. Оказывается, привыкнув к огню, ты зябнешь и дрожишь вдали от него.  
Когда Гало успел стать таким чувствительным к теплу?  
Спустя мгновение его снова накрывает горячечным жаром. Он обрушивается, заставляет вжаться в кровать ноющим стояком, спрятать лицо в подушках, забыв про попытки дышать: все равно они тщетны, когда в комнате пожар. Лио вжимается членом в зад Гало, слегка оттягивает ягодицы в стороны и влажно проходится между ними головкой.  
\- Сожми бедра, - шепчет он.  
Гало сжимает.  
Огонь лижет его шею, кромку уха, загривок, огонь ласкает языками пламени обнаженные бедра, впиваясь в них до саднящих ожогов. То есть синяков, думает Гало, и в животе раскручивается раскаленный клубок. Завтра на коже будут синяки.  
Завтра он заставит - попросит – нет, все-таки заставит Лио их вылизать.  
Член Лио скользит меж судорожно сжатых бедер, Гало пытается стиснуть тот сильнее и чувствует, как сводит мышцы, как напрягаются ягодицы после каждого шлепка плоти о плоть. Он пробует приподняться, чтобы просунуть руку между матрасом и животом, но проворная ладонь его опережает.  
\- Я позабочусь. Я же обещал.  
Гало спускает, стоит тонким пальцам крепко сжать ствол. Лио дергается, словно от удара, выдыхает хрипло и замирает на нем.  
Гало чувствует, как по бедрам течет.  
\- Какой ты мокрый, - шепчет Лио, отстраняясь, и Гало содрогается всем телом снова, впервые в жизни кончая всухую.  
Ему смешно от этого противоречия, ему невыносимо жарко и одуряюще хорошо. Лио садится рядом, обхватывает Гало за плечо и разворачивает к себе лицом, обеспокоенно кладет ладонь на лоб, смахнув с него налипшие спутанные волосы, и выдыхает:  
\- Жар спал. Давай-ка тебя оботрем и укроем.  
«Жар никуда не исчез, - хочет сказать Гало, плавясь от осторожных мазков полотенца по коже. - Он здесь, он внутри меня навечно. Он со мной, в болезни и здравии, в радости и в горе. И нас не разлучит ничто. Я проверял».  
Всё это важные, нужные слова. Их обязательно надо сказать Лио, но Гало неумолимо клонит в сон, и сил хватает только произнести простое и безыскусное:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Лио улыбается и молча целует его. Гало уверен: его ласковый сильный огонь все прекрасно понял.  
Гало точно знает, когда – и благодаря кому – успел стать таким, как есть.


End file.
